Opposite Sides of the Same Coin
by Ixae
Summary: Soren and Mia are opposite sides of the same coin. Soren/Mia


**This idea came to me after I started thinking about the phrase 'two sides of the same coin'. I changed 'two' to 'opposites' because I think it suits Mia and Soren much better, considering they are pretty much exact opposites. But that's why I love the pairing so much! Anyway, this story compares Mia and Soren and shows how they're different, but manage to get along.**

**And I'll let you interpret the meaning of the last sentence. ;)**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Fire Emblem.**

_

* * *

_

_Opposite Sides of the Same Coin_

Soren and Mia were opposite sides of the same coin.

She was heads, always outgoing and in the front lines. She never backed down from a challenge, and she was always the first to volunteer for a mission. She made friends easily due to her cheerful and optimistic personality. Her strong will and fiery determination was enough for her to overcome any challenge that was thrown at her, or that she jumped headfirst into.

He was tails, hiding himself from others and assisting from afar on the battlefield. He wouldn't accept a challenge unless he was near certain he would be the winner, and he only went on missions he was forced to go on. He only considered Ike to be a friend to him; no one else liked him because he was cold and aloof, and always looked on the pessimistic side of things. He used his skills and intelligence to conquer challenges that he was given, and he never did anything without a carefully constructed plan and considered all outcomes and consequences.

She always showed her true side and spoke her mind. She never hid anything, even if it was to save others hurt and pain or for convenience. If she ever did hide anything, it was never for very long. She couldn't stand the thought of being a dirty liar. Her word was her law.

He never showed himself to others. He preferred to hide himself under the emotionless façade he wore. He would always hide things when it was important to a mission or plan. He could hide things forever if he wanted. And sometimes he did. He didn't mind, for he didn't care if he was a liar or not. He never held himself to his words, for words were meaningless. Anyone could say things, but that didn't mean they meant it.

She followed the rules when she believed they were right, but she would break the rules if she thought they were unjust in any way. She believed that everyone should follow their own heart, not the rules others have laid down for them. She knew that rules brought order, but she didn't care. She would rather live in a world of chaos if it meant that people would do what they believed was right, and not what others said was right.

He always followed the rules no matter how unjust some seemed. Rules were order, and order needed to be kept to avoid major problems such as wars. To live in a world without rules was unheard of to him. He believed rules were necessary to maintain peace. Without rules people would do whatever they wished and things would end up out of control. Thieves would take whatever they wanted and innocent people would be beaten brutally without reason, and they wouldn't have any humane laws to protect them.

She was kind, and was always willing to lend a hand. She always respected others and tried to understand them as best as she could. She didn't believe in the fake respect that everyone seemed to show, she always meant everything she said. She never left anyone behind, and if someone needed help she would be the first there to help them. Everyone loved her for her kindness, telling her that she was an amazing person, to which she would reply modestly that she wasn't any better than them, she was merely their equal and just wanted to help out. She never thought of herself as better than anyone else, they were all equals. Those who believed themselves better than others just couldn't see it, was what she believed.

He was always cold and sometimes considered cruel because of his aloofness. He helped out others only when it was necessary, and showed respect simply to avoid conflict. He never meant any of the kind words he said to people. People avoided him because of his cold personality, and he didn't mind because he preferred them to stay away. He believed others were inferior to him because their brains couldn't comprehend the things his could.

She hated being alone. In fact, she was scared of it. She couldn't stand the thought of not having others around. She never told anyone this, but she slept with a stuffed animal at night because she was afraid of the emptiness of being alone. Whenever she was by herself she feared that everyone was gone, and they wouldn't return. The thought of being alone for the rest of her life scared her. It was her greatest fear, not that she'd ever tell anyone.

He loved to be alone. It was the only time he felt he could truly be himself because it was the only time no one else was watching him. Sometimes he wished that he was the only person on Earth so he could get away from all the prying eyes, the judging opinions. He was uncomfortable around others, and, although he'd never admit it, he was always afraid they were judging him harshly, looking down upon him. He desperately wished to prove them wrong but he was...afraid. Afraid of the opinions of others. It was what he feared most. But he'd never admit that. It would only cause his fear to be greater, for he was certain that whoever he told his fear to would simply laugh and call him stupid for fearing such a thing.

Soren and Mia were opposite sides of the same coin, but they complemented one another.

She taught him to take a chance and be in the front lines, not letting others have to face the danger alone; He taught her to try helping from a distance and not be the star of the battle.

She taught him to try things without a plan; He taught her to plan things out to have more successful results.

She taught him to open up and reveal his true self; He taught her to not always trust everything others said without at least questioning it.

She taught him that rules weren't always right and sometimes he had to break them if they were unjust; He taught her that rules were important for maintaining peace and without them there would be a terrible chaos in which nothing would be just.

She taught him to truly respect and be kind to others, and that everyone was equal, no one was better than anyone else; He taught her to accept that sometimes people helped others or were kind to them only because it was automatic or it was for the good of something.

She taught him that loneliness wasn't always the best thing and that sometimes people needed friends; He taught her that loneliness wasn't always bad and that sometimes being alone was a good thing.

She taught him to not care what others think of him; He taught her not to fear being alone.

Soren and Mia were opposite sides of the same coin, but they learned to understand each other.

She learned that he was human on the inside, just like everyone else, and that when people took the time to get to know him he could open up and even be friends; He learned that she wasn't always as cheerful as she seemed and that everyone had every part of being a human, including emotions like sadness.

She learned that he had a good heart and deep down he really cared for everyone, even those who were mean to him; He learned that she hadn't always loved everyone; she used to hate every person she had ever met. Now the only person she hated was herself, for ever hating another.

She learned what it felt like to truly care for someone with all your heart; He learned of the emotion called 'love'.

Soren and Mia were opposite sides of the same coin, but they learned to meet in the middle.


End file.
